


Shedding Tears

by MissKitsune08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Clone!Thrawn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08
Summary: Gift fic for draculard'sMetanoia- a fanfic in which Thrawn's clone survives and gets imprisoned by the New Republic until he is finally found by Pellaeon. Draculard plounged the dagger right into my heart and kept twisting until I decided to write clone!Thrawn's meeting with the Hand of Thrawn's staff from Parck's POV.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Shedding Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metanoia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803870) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



This is a link to the scene in Metanoia in which Pellaeon and clone!Thrawn visit Hand of Thrawn:  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803870/chapters/71404728>  
It's written from Pellaeon's POV who isn't exactly thrilled by the cold reception which the ex-Imperials and the rogue Chiss warriors give to the clone but it's so obvious they're are all hurt deep down, especially the Chiss. It makes perfect sense they appear cold and condescending, given their inner pain and their prejudice.

* * *

When the Imperials and the last of the Phalanx guards left the room, Parck threw a cautious glance at the leader of the rogue Chiss warriors who hadn't moved from his spot. Stent tried his best to stand tall and proud but his façade kept falling apart with each passing second. Parck realized that the Chiss couldn't find the strength to move.

"Commander..." Parck decided to address Stent by his rank but his voice faltered when he saw a single tear streaking the down the azure blue face. "Stent."

The Chiss didn't react.

Parck swallowed and approached the rogue warrior with caution in case Stent mistook him for a threat.

"Stent," Parck repeated softly. He raised his arm but stopped in midair when he noticed the Chiss had been shaking.

"It's not him." Stent breathed out, wiping the tear from his face with obvious effort. Parck didn't comment on the disgraceful behavior by Chiss standards. 

"No, it isn't him." Parck laid the hand on Stent's shoulder in a gesture of support. Just like Pellaeon, Parck had served in the Clone Wars; he'd spoken to the clone troopers, both Kamino-born and Spaarti-grown, and even though they all looked superficially the same, they weren't identical. "It must have been so difficult for the clone..."

"Is that why you gave Admiral Pellaeon the neurotoxin?" Stent asked.

Parck let out a small sigh. "Yes."

"You think he will use it?" Stent pulled away from the touch in a desperate attempt to take hold of himself. He closed his glowing eyes and took a series of deep breaths. It was useless; tears kept streaking down the azure blue face. He looked so human at the moment. 

Parck shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it'd make things easier."

"For whom?" Stent whimpered.

For whom... Good question.

"For everyone." Parck said finally.

"I don't know what's worse insult to Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo's memory." Stent admitted, opening his eyes. "A blank mind or a mind which carries the holo-recordings of the Syndic's private memories."

Parck didn't try to explain to the rogue warrior that there was more to the Spaarti-cloning process than simply copy/pasting one's memories. It was useless. Chiss didn't accept new ideas without careful consideration and at this moment, the concept of cloning Grand Admiral Thrawn was beyond Stent's comprehension. Even for Parck it was too much, and he had worked with clones in the past. The neurotoxin which would wipe the clone's mind seemed like the most reasonable solution to the identity problem.

Mourning was a deeply private activity for the Chiss. Later, when the Chiss warriors finished shedding tears behind closed doors, there would be an official ceremony in honor of their fallen Syndic.

"Come, Stent. Let me help you with the mourning rites."

THE END

In the past, I wrote a [clone!Thrawn fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825891/chapters/29282154) in which Thrawn's mind-imprint failed to transfer. I'll let you decide what's worse in Stent's eyes. 


End file.
